The Silk Panties
by merinxD
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have an awkward moment involving her underwear when they are away on a mission. Written for sasusaku fest 2017. nsfw themes but not smut.


Written for ssfest17 or sasusaku festival on Tumblr for Day 3 - Prompt: Her Intimates. Slightly NSFW

/

Escort missions were Sasuke's personal version of hell. He hated them more than paperwork (which was like a chidori through the shoulder). Why should he protect rich civilians in the name of Konoha, anyway? He didn't care if they could afford S Class nin. His team were better than swamp crawling and small talk.

But it was peace time and Kakashi said they had to live.

Naruto suggested the onsen first and Sakura was quick to agree. He stayed quiet. Sasuke didn't want to travel like this either – he felt caked in sweat and dirt.

The woman behind the counter looked at the three of them strangely when they asked for one suite. Normally they could afford two, or used the public springs with adjacent hotel, but this was a small bed and breakfast with private facilities. Team 7 pitched in and got a room with a shower. Attached to the room was the hot spring they craved. Sasuke imagined he would fight with Naruto over the bed later.

It had been hours since they arrived and Sasuke was starting to be ok with this situation. Naruto disappeared to get ramen about an hour ago and it had been peaceful ever since

"Do you think Naruto will bring some back for us?" Sakura asked absently as she stretched in the hot spring. She leaned back, arms stretched out along the edge of the pool. Her head lolled back and steam billowed around her. Sakura laughed quietly to herself. Sasuke could see her towel beneath the surface as well as her heated pinking skin.

She laughed to herself, "I don't think he will."

"When has Naruto brought dinner before?" He replied.

Sakura nodded, "Exactly. Meaning we should probably get out of soon unless we want to get pruney and stay hungry. This is a small town, Sasuke-kun, everything closes early."

He grunted an, "I suppose." Then he rose from the heated depths and muttered a few words about getting dressed.

The water sloshed behind him and settled again. The towel was wet and heavy against his skin, while the tile was cool against his warm feet. Sakura didn't follow.

His clothes were hung over a chair beside the bed, while Sakura's were on the floor nearby, right where she had left them. Sasuke itched to fold the red outfit but disliked that she'd know he was cleaning up after her again; that was a slippery slope with team mates like his.

He noticed her underwear last, sitting on the end of the bed. Sasuke became unintentionally focussed. The red and white panties stuck out, inappropriately reminding him of his family symbol. The heart in the middle was white and sat below a little white bow. The tips of his ears were red with blood and now his heart beat much faster than before. Sasuke felt his embarrassment mixing with interest and he had an overwhelming urge to touch the silk.

His fingers snatched up the panties without warning and Sasuke's stomach fluttered. Sakura wore these…the material was so _soft_.

He imagined that her skin was soft too. Sasuke let out a heavy breath.

"Uh – Sasuke." He jolted at the sound and turned his hips away from her. He wore only a towel and he was sure she'd notice his erection.

"What're you doing with my underwear?"

He didn't know what to say, and if she wanted to brand him a pervert Sakura would be on pretty good grounds.

She didn't say anything – just waited for his reply.

"It reminds me of the Uchiha…the red and white." Sasuke said finally. He had no better excuse. The stress of the moment was enough to 'calm him down' and he turned to look at her.

Sakura's brow was raised but she didn't shame him. There was a faint smile at the corner of her lips, and she was leant against the door frame. She had wrapped a towel around herself but he could still see far too much. Her arms were crossed in amusement.

"Did they have Uchiha underwear back then?" She asked conversationally.

It surprised him greatly. Sasuke didn't know what she was up to – because he expected a punch to the nose - but he shrugged.

He glanced away, "It was for the marriage bed I think."

Sakura was curious, "Yeah?"  
Sasuke blushed deeper, almost tomato red. "My – I found a pair in my mother's drawer once when I was young, with the symbol on them. So it was either a joke by my father, or it was a thing."

Sakura let out a charming laugh and clapped her hands together. She seemed to like when he talked about his childhood…even if this was stupid.

There was a long pause before Sakura cleared her throat.

"So…Do you like them?" She asked.

"Huh?" He was confused.

"You're still holding my panties." She gestured. "I figured you must like them." Her smile grew and she covered her mouth as she giggled.

He grunted. Walking closer, Sasuke held out the silk. His fingers grazed hers and their eyes caught and she took the underwear.

"Is this weird?" She asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "It's just us." Then he returned to his neatly folded clothes.

"Alright." Sakura said. "I'm hungry – so get out, please. You've had long enough to change."

His brow raised and Sasuke felt suddenly spiteful. Moments ago he was going to head to the bathroom…but now he scoffed under his breath, stepping close to the bedside chair. His back was to her when his towel dropped to the floor, revealing his naked back.

Sakura let out a breath as it happened – he heard the unmistakable gasp - and then she went very quiet. He felt her looking and it interested him.

They'd never played games like this before...

He didn't see the way she looked at his firm behind – the admiration as she examined the muscular indent on the side of each cheek. He didn't see her eyes travel up his back or the way she unintentionally fanned herself.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder when it got too much. He caught her green eyes for a moment and swallowed. She was blushing but didn't look away from him. He wondered what Sakura thought of him.

"Keep going," Sakura breathed.

A noise escaped his chest and he looked back to his clothes. His erection was back. Sasuke took in a steadying breath and pulled on his plain black boy-shorts, not too slow but not too quickly.

Sasuke slipped into his black shinobi pants and grey undershirt. His other clothes were ruined by dirt - He silently cursed the mission.

He turned to her after a long steadying moment. He was ready to leave her be, but saw that Sakura had changed already. Her towel lay on the floor and she was wearing the red and white underwear…Her bra matched.

Sasuke gulped and Sakura watched him with fidgeting hands. He couldn't help but admire her womanly hips and the curve of her breasts. Sakura was definitely grown.

"Uh, I just need to get my clothes. Then we can go." She slipped by him to the pile of clothes on the floor. He watched her bend to pick up her outfit, and he enjoyed the stretch of fabric across her behind. She had a nice body.

He watched her put on her skirt, then shirt, quick and fumbling.

By the time she was ready the room was filled with tension so intense he wanted to run. Sasuke breathed out in relief when Sakura asked, "Are you ready to go?"

He grunted a yes and she sighed out in relief also.

They both needed some air.

/

A/N

Check out my exclusive fics on my pat . reon (no space no . between t and r): pat . reon dot com / merinxd

My fic "Jump" 'Where Sakura wonders if Sasuke is a virgin' the NSFW multi chapter sequel comes out the 5th of March only on Pat . reon . You can read the original one shot on my fanficnet or my blog merinxd dot tumblr dot com

The last chapter of Life After Detainment will be available on my fanficnet when I reach my next goal. Readers subscribed $1 or more on my get access to 3 additional Life After Detainment chapters with NSFW adult content. I'm pretty close to my goal so I'm hoping to post this soon. :) Check out the progress on Pat . reon (again no spaces or full stops between t and r. it's all one word) Pat . reon dot com / merinxd (no spaces in url either).

Sorry for the horrible formatting. ffnet doesn't want any other sites to have fun looks like.


End file.
